1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and, more specifically, relates to an electrical connector including a metal shell defining an opening for inserting a connection counterpart therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
As one example of this type of electrical connector, a USB connector is known. High-speed signal transmission is required also for the USB connector. Herein, referring to FIG. 1, a USB connector disclosed in JP-A-2010-257926 (Patent Document 1) will be briefly explained.
Referring to FIG. 1, a receptacle 1 as a USB connector comprises a metal shell 2. The metal shell 2 has a hollow rectangular prism portion 3 into which a plug (not illustrated) as a connection counterpart or a mating USB connector is adapted to be inserted. The hollow rectangular prism portion 3 is formed with EMI springs 4 by means of cutouts at three portions in total, i.e. one in each of an upper surface and left and right side surfaces. These EMI springs 4 are brought into contact with a metal shell of the plug inserted into the hollow rectangular prism portion 3 to ground the metal shell of the plug. Accordingly, the electromagnetic shielding effect can be expected to a degree. Symbol 5 denotes spring pieces adapted to be fitted to locking holes of the inserted plug, thereby locking the connected state of the connectors.